Deux frères et des complications
by Luthien Psycho
Summary: Voila une fic sur la fraternité écrit dans le cadre de l'event du groupe (papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur) pour PetiteDaisy.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre de l'event vœux du groupe (papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur). C'était le vœu de PetiteDaisy d'avoir une fiction : Quelque chose que je ne crois pas avoir déjà lu, mais j'aimerais bien voir Naoya ou Naoto se retrouver dans la panade et l'autre devoir aller les sauver. Si c'est suite à un enlèvement c'est mieux, mais n'importe quelle situation me convient très bien.

Voila Daisy, j'espère que tu vas aimer.

Sinon un grand merci à ma chère EmilieKalin pour m'avoir corriger.

Sinon vous qui venez de vous perdre ici je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

Naoya voulait devenir un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Il souffrait d'être un homme au pouvoir psychique puissant. Son âme allait exploser de toute part, sa tête lui faisait mal et surtout son cœur commençait à le lâcher. Il essayait d'avancer dans la rue au milieu de toutes ces pensées qui le paralysaient et le rendaient fou. Il se sentait seul, il aurait voulu que son frère soit là, auprès de lui. Il avait un seul vœu, celui d'appeler son frère, que Naoto vienne le protéger de ces voix de ces intrusions.

Il voyait trouble, il avait si mal, il avait peur mais où était Naoto ? Où était-il ? Naoya ne savait pas ! Il avait un trouble grandissant qui ne cessait d'augmenter et chaque seconde était plus terrible que la précédente. Son frère ne pouvait pas disparaître d'un coup en trente secondes, le temps de se retourner.

OooO

Naoto émergeait difficilement du coma dans lequel on l'avait plongé avec un pouvoir puissant. Il sentait les échos de ce pouvoir retentir dans sa tête par milliers. Ce sentiment d'impuissance et de fatigue le tiraillait et le replongeait dans l'état presque végétatif du départ. Seulement une pensée plus importante que la fatigue lui rappelait qu'il avait un frère à protéger.

Sur cette pensée et cet objectif, le jeune homme essaya de bouger. Malheureusement il était emprisonné par des liens et des cordes. Ces attaches lui faisaient mal mais surtout l'empêchaient de bouger et d'utiliser son pouvoir.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et la lumière comme il s'attendait, lui faisait mal et rajoutait à la douleur du pouvoir psychique qui l'avait assommé. Il aurait sûrement une migraine légendaire dont il se souviendrait bien longtemps. Mais qu'importe les douleurs et les migraines, il devait protéger son frère et c'était cet objectif qui primait sur sa vie.

Soudain au fond de son cœur, Naoto ressentit un déchirement intense qu'il ne pouvait réprimer et qui doucement commençait à l'étouffer comme un serpent qui capture une proie. Naoto sentait progressivement la peur, la terreur, un trou béant dans son cœur le consumer, le paralyser dans un sentiment de désespoir. Une larme roula sur la joue de l'ainé des frères, il ne pouvait se résoudre de laisser son petit frère dans une situation pareille.

Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre alors il entreprit de défaire ses liens et de se débarrasser du pouvoir psychique qui l'avait enlevé. Naoto bougea ses bras à s'en blesser mais il ne s'arrêta pas là et il continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses poignets soient libérés de leur prison de corde. Il défit ensuite les liens qui lui bloquaient les jambes. Enfin, il se leva non sans quelques difficultés et courut vers ce qui lui semblait être la sortie. Il était désormais libre et il allait aider Naoya.

OooO

Naoya avait la tête lourde et il commençait à perdre peu à peu l'espoir que son frère vienne le sauver. Il se mit contre un mur et essaya tant bien que mal d'avancer et se cacher dans une ruelle déserte à l'abri des pensées et à l'abri du mal qui émanait de la rue dans laquelle il était. Il marcha doucement et il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher à chaque seconde qu'il passait debout.

Quand, enfin, il trouva sa rue déserte, il se blottit contre un mur et se calma peu à peu. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il ait réussi à marcher autant. Après toutes ces émotions, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il avait l'impression de voir des milliers de couleurs et de formes qui l'absorbaient et le rendaient fou au fil du temps qui passait.

Il ne sentait pas le froid de dehors, il ne voyait pas les passants se couvrir un peu plus et le ciel qui pleurait lentement ses flocons de neige. Il n'arrivait plus à se reconnecter avec la réalité, il n'était plus là. Il avait la sensation que ses pouvoirs psychiques le dépassaient et qu'il ne se saurait désormais plus là sur cette Terre.

Avant de disparaître complètement, Naoya eut une pensée pour son frère disparu et murmura dans le vent dans l'espoir qu'il entende : « Désolé Nii-San ! Désolé ! »

* * *

Voila fini pour aujourd'hui! A bientot pour la suite ;) N'hésitez pas a me laisser vos pensées


	2. Chapter 2

_Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre de l'event vœux du groupe (papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur). C'était le vœu de PetiteDaisy d'avoir une fiction : Quelque chose que je ne crois pas avoir déjà lu, mais j'aimerais bien voir Naoya ou Naoto se retrouver dans la panade et l'autre devoir aller les sauver. Si c'est suite à un enlèvement c'est mieux, mais n'importe quelle situation me convient très bien._

_Petite Daisy, tu avais demandé à ce que l'un des frères sauve l'autre ! Voilà ton vœu exaucé ! Et je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire, ma chère Daisy !_

_A tous bonne lecture ! _

_I want say Thank You Very Much for your review ! I hope that you like the new chapter._

* * *

Naoto avait essayé de s'enfuir mais seulement le pouvoir psychique l'avait rattrapé et il lui avait envoyé une décharge qui mit l'aîné des frères Kirihara dans un état proche d'un sommeil éternel. Il s'emmêla dans ses vêtements et tomba sur le sol comme une poupée sans vie.

Il vit les souvenirs de son ravisseur et il revécut les moments de son enlèvement. Son pouvoir psychique était si puissant malgré tout la volonté de Naoto de s'en défaire, il était impuissant. Il aurait voulu hurler, il aurait voulu partir, il aurait voulu rejoindre son frère.

Il ne ne pouvait pas rester immobile sans se battre. Il devait bouger, se lever et donner une bonne leçon a ses ravisseurs. Il devait tout tenter pour vivre et surtout pour son petit frère.

Naoto reçut un coup violent dans la tête le plongeant dans l'inconscience. Pourtant avant de sombrer dans le noir complet, il soupira faible le prénom de son frère et lui demanda de le pardonner.

OooO

Naoya soupirait, il avait si mal. Pourtant il se sentait bien comme si la où il était, une personne bienveillante l'attendait. Il souriait et doucement ouvrit les yeux. On le regardait avec une douceur inconnue, oubliée , presque maternelle.

Cette personne avait un regard doux et agréable mais connu, Naoya avait l'impression qu'il plongeait dans un océan de bonheur et de tendresse. Ce rêve était presque irréel puis il sentit une main sur son front mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce contact n'avait rien de terrible et c'était même le contraire. Il avait une impression d'être dans un songe dans lequel toutes les couleurs s'étaient harmonisés où une symbiose parfaite régnait. Il se laissa bercer une nouvelle fois par cette bienfaisante personne car il était sur que rien ne lui arriverait.

Après plusieurs heures de sommeil réparateur et plein de doux songes, Naoya se réveilla en sursaut avec le cœur aussi lourd que le plus imposant des rochers. Le cadet eut un goût amer de la crainte d'avoir perdu quelque chose ou quelqu'un de cher. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper des gouttes d'eau salée sur ses joues en répétant sans cesse dans cette chambre noire, sur ce lit sombre et dans la pénombre qui eux, seuls, l'écoutaient : « Nii-san ! ». Sa voix était cassée, éraillée comme son cœur était pesant.

Il devait retrouver son frère car la personne de son rêve ne devait sans doute pas existé. Il prit une longue inspiration et se mit debout. A cet instant, Rena rentra dans la chambre, surprise de le voir debout. Elle posa son plateau et posa ses deux mains fermement sur les épaules de Naoya et le forçat a s'asseoir. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne se mettent à parler :

« Naoya ! Pourquoi étais-tu dehors seul, dans les pommes ? Et où est Naoto ?, demanda fermement Rena.

\- Je cherchais Nii-san, expliqua fébrilement Naoya, je ne le retrouvais plus et j'avais peur ! Et quand j'ai voulu le retrouver, j'ai été piégé par la foule. Leurs pensées si fortes et intenses que… »

A ces mots des grosses perles d'eau glissaient de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

« Rena, reprit Naoya, j'ai peur ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! J'ai si peur !

\- Naoya , on le retrouvera! promit Rena, mais il a besoin de toi fort ! Alors aide-moi à le retrouver. »

Sur ces mots, elle prit la main de Naoya et également les petits pains qu'elle avait posé sur le plateau puis descendirent jusqu'à la voiture de Rena. La, elle s'installa au volant et conduit plutôt bien ce qui n'était pas le cas de Naoya.

Ainsi ils parcoururent la moitié de la ville jusqu'au moment où Naoya sentit un pouvoir psychique important ainsi que celui de son frère. Ils s'arrêtèrent net, et se regardèrent sans voix devant une usine délabrée et désaffectée. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'en au de l'usine pour avoir une vue sur tout l'intérieur. !

Ce qu'ils ont vus les choquèrent car bien que Naoto soit allongé sans vie sur le sol, des cadavres de bouteilles jonchées le sol. Rena voulu appeler la police mais Naoya refusa car les pouvoirs psychiques de son frère et lui allait être révélés et ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce fut a ce moment que Rena eut une solution a leur problème. Ils allaient reprendre Naoto a ses ravisseurs et ces derniers les emprisonner dans leurs pensées. Pour cela, Naoya allait devoir se sévir de ses pouvoirs en insufflant des rêves étrangers et sombres tandis que Rena se chargées de transporter Naoto dans la voiture pour se retrouver ensuite.

Le plan c'était déroulé sans faille et ils revinrent tout les trois chez Rena. Les deux frères s'installèrent dans la même chambre afin que le cadet et Rena puisse veiller à tour de rôle.

OooO

Naoto avait l'impression que le vide l'aspirait seulement quelque chose vient le déranger le poussant à vouloir s'en sortir.

OooO

Cela faisait quinze jours que les deux jeunes gens avaient retrouvé Naoto et que son cadet n'avait pas quitté son chevet. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'inquiété Rena, voyant que chaque jour le plus jeune se renfermé dans sa tristesse. Elle agit prit le taureau par les cornes et le jeta or de la chambre.

OooO

Naoya était sorti de la maison de Rena, pour profité de ce moment de calme afin de se ressourcer. Il avait aidé son frère et veillé sur lui sans relâche au point où Rena s'était fâchée. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, ce n'était vraiment pas habituel de s'énerver ou de râler. Aujourd'hui, elle était arrivée en furie en le jetant dehors, l'avait littéralement menace de se mettre encore plus en colère. Il soupirait tranquillement profitant de la brise qui jouait avec ses cheveux noirs de jais. Tout était si calme, secrètement il rêvait d'une vie ainsi. Une vie de tranquillité et ou il pourrait aller acheter les friandises et les fruits préférées de Rena. Tout excité, il prit un panier posé sur le sol ainsi que le porte-monnaie de Naoto, que Naoya gardait précieusement.

OooO

Rena soupira, elle ne voulait pas blesser Naoya mais il manquait cruellement de voir du monde et le soleil. Enfin tout sauf cette chambre de malade, pensait Rena. Elle soupira et demanda doucement à Naoto de se réveiller. Il n'était pas seul, il y avait d'abord son frère, elle et puis cette fameuse dame Kanoko qui l'avait appelé un jour. Il devait se battre et elle le répétait peut-être des centaines de fois jusqu'à ce que les émotions et la fatigue prennent le dessus.

A ce moment-là, Naoto se réveilla. Il était difficile pour lui d'ouvrir les yeux pourtant il se sentait en sécurité et fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux puis vit Rena sur le lit endormie. Il secoua la tête et se mit assit regardant bien tout autour de lui. Il n'était avec ses ravisseurs mais chez Rena et dans une chambre de la maison qu'il partagé avec son frère au vu des habits jonchant le sol.

Rena ouvrit une à une ses paupières et lâcha un cri de surprise face a un Naoto réveille et souriant. Elle se mit à rougir et bafouilla qu'elle état contente de le voir vivant et que Naoya devrait bientôt être de retour ainsi qu'une jeune femme nommée Kanoko devait leur rendre visite bientôt.

OooO

Naoya souriait en regardant son panier, il allait l'apporter à Rena peut-être qu'elle allait apprécier son geste de réconciliation. Enfin, il ne savait pas du tout et il commençait à être légèrement inquiet plus il se rapprocher de chez elle. Elle l'avait si joyeusement jeté dehors le matin, qu'il avait pris un peu peur. Elle avait ressemblé à une furie avec plein de fumée de rage et fureur. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait de se mettre dans une colère pareil. Il était presque tremblant quand il frappa a la porte.

Et quel ne fut pas sa stupeur quand il vit une Rena aux anges lui ouvrir la porte et derrière elle, son frère. Il donna son panier a Rena et serra son frère dans ses bras.

Le soir même, Kanoko sonna à la porte et tous ensemble, ils dînèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

_Fin ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu._


End file.
